


El caso Bond

by Angel_Chan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Family Secrets, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock creyó que su vida, al menos unos meses luego de su reaparición, sería un poco más tranquila… Tal vez procurando recuperar el tiempo que había perdido junto a su compañero… Jamás pensó en todo esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El caso Bond

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Sherlock creyó que su vida, al menos unos meses luego de su reaparición, sería un poco más tranquila… Tal vez procurando recuperar el tiempo que había perdido junto a su compañero… Jamás pensó en todo esto.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC-James Bond Sky Fall (Crossover).  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock. Bond-Q. Lestrade-Mycroft.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Aventura-Hurt/Comfort-Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/00  
>  **Palabras:** 3.065 (Capítulo 01)  
>  **Notas:** Hace rato que tengo este crossover en la cabeza… es solo cuestión de irlo sacando de a poco.  
>  **Fecha:** 06/10/2013.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**El caso Bond.**

**Capítulo 01.**

La mañana de julio en la que John vio llegar una caravana de autos negros por Baker Street, supo de inmediato que su día no iba a ser ni tranquilo, ni normal… ni mucho menos aburrido. 

Sintió la presencia de su compañero de piso inmediatamente después de que pronunció su nombre con algo de temor, apenas apoyado sobre su hombro derecho para poder ver por la ventana lo mismo que él. 

—Maldición… debe tener rodeada la manzana. 

—¿Sin escapatoria? —John bufó, mientras sentía el peso de la frente de Sherlock, ahora presionándose contra su hombro, afortunadamente su hombro bueno. —¿Qué querrá ahora?. 

—Espero no interrumpir nada importante esta radiante mañana de julio. Doctor Watson, querido hermano… 

—No es ‘radiante’, acaba de nublarse… —Sherlock gruño su mal humor hacia la llegada inesperada e indeseada de su hermano. 

—Sí, ciertamente puedo ver los rayos y las nubes lluviosas sobre tu cabeza, Sherlock. 

El detective gruñó, a pesar de las palabras de su hermano. Sabía que ese tono utilizado no dejaba lugar a que pensara que era una broma; pero no se movió de su posición, también obligándole a su compañero a lo mismo. Ambos parados frente a la ventana, casi de espaldas al mayor de los Holmes. 

—Ahora, si ambos dejan de ignorarme unos instantes, hay algo de suma importancia que necesito que escuchen. 

—¿Y por qué? Pensé que no me darías ningún tipo de trabajo hasta que al menos pasaran unos meses más desde mi reaparición. ¿No eran esas las reglas? —John vio cómo los dedos de su compañero señalaban hacia arriba al pronunciar esas palabras, y se sintió confuso. Aún hoy había muchos aspectos en el ‘falso suicidio’ de Sherlock que no entendía. —¿Qué es tan importante para semejante despliegue de personal gubernamental, Mycroft? ¿No hubo postre para el desayuno en el club Diógenes?. 

—Sherlock. 

—No, sin embargo aún no he desayunado si quiera… Así que mis ánimos para lidiar contigo son muy escasos, William. 

El silencio tomó la sala, si bien John conocía el nombre completo de su compañero y amigo, sabía que a Sherlock no le hacía ninguna gracia su primer nombre… Así como sabia que tal era usado por su familia más como un aleccionador, que como una manera de molestarlo simplemente. 

—Haré algo de té… No se maten, mientras estoy en la cocina, se los pido por favor. —John logró hacer que Sherlock le dejara pasar de la sala a la cocina, no sin algo de esfuerzo físico de su parte. Levantó las tazas ya vacías de su desayuno, mientras el detective se dejaba caer en su sillón de cuero de manera aburrida. 

—¿Y bien? Sólo espero que no me aburras… 

Mycroft simplemente suspiró, acostumbrado como estaba al trato que su hermano tenia para con él; tomó su maletín y comenzó a sacar carpetas y papeles, muchos de ellos estaban sin acomodar siquiera, lo que molestó al detective y puso aún de peor humor al hombre de la reina. 

—Ten, sólo tranquilízate, Mycroft. —John dejó la taza sobre la mesa de centro, instándolo a que primero bebiera un poco de la infusión antes de continuar. —¿Tan importante es?. 

—Como usted podrá darse una idea, en el tiempo que ha estado a un lado de mi hermano, mi posición en el gobierno británico es de lo más variada… Hoy estoy firmando acuerdos en Japón, mañana… 

—Hace volar la embajada Libanesa sólo por gusto. Ese es el trabajo de Mycroft básicamente, John. 

—Algo así. —Contestó el mayor, acompañado de un suspiro cansado. Y poniendo los últimos papeles en orden. —Pero el asunto que hoy traigo entre manos es un poco más personal… 

—¿Personal?. 

—Familiar, diría yo… —Sus ojos cansados no se despegaron de la mirada férrea de Sherlock, ni por un segundo. —Personal, y muy delicado. 

La carpeta pasó de manos, justo cuando John dejaba la taza correspondiente de Sherlock a un lado de este, teniendo completa visión de la carpeta, tal y como el detective la tenia. Pero antes de que el doctor pudiera acabar de leer, la misma ya estaba cerrada y de nuevo sobre la mesa. 

—Un agente doble cero desaparecido, muerto en servicio, de seguro. El MI6 no gasta acciones en buscar a sus agentes desaparecidos, Mycroft… Estos son fácilmente reemplazables. Todo el mundo sabe de eso. 

—Creo que el gobierno está dispuesto a hacer una excepción en este caso en particular, Sherlock. —Mycroft pareció contrariado por unos instantes. —El agente 007, conocido como James Bond, es… 

—Mi esposo, Sherlock. 

Había estado demasiado distraído, con John, con Mycroft… No había oído los pasos en las escaleras, ni siquiera el rechinar del escalón conocido, y ahora estaba allí. Sus ojos claros, ligeramente enrojecidos, las manos estrujándose con nerviosismo. 

—Maximiliam… 

—Hace mucho que no me llaman así; casi estaba convencido de que mi nombre era Q. —El joven frente al detective sonrió, más por costumbre, que por realmente querer hacerlo. 

—¿Q? ¿Allí es donde has estado todo este tiempo?… —Sherlock lo observó intensamente, incrédulo de lo que oía. —¿Eso es lo que lograste, Mycroft? ¿Como yo no quise entrar lo metiste a él?. 

El detective no tardó nada en ponerse de pie, pero el objetivo de su enojo instantáneo no fue el recién llegado, si no su hermano mayor. Quedó a un palmo de Mycroft, respirando frente a él… Parecía tener toda la intención de soltar una larga retahíla de cosas a su hermano mayor, sin embargo simplemente se alejo de él de inmediato. 

—Sherlock, por favor… no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?. 

—John Watson, te presento a mi bastardo hermano menor, Maximilian Holmes… Max, él es John. 

—¡Sherlock!. 

—Conozco al doctor, me gusta su blog, Sherlock. Y no tiene por qué preocuparse, señor Watson, en verdad no me molesta… y además, es cierto. 

John buscó la mirada de cada uno de los Holmes en la sala, dos de ellos que ya conocía y uno descubierto hacia escasos minutos, y en el único en el que encontró una variación fue en Mycroft. El hombre de la Reina, bajó sus ojos al encontrarse con los del doctor, sin poder sostenerle la vista. 

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y aunque rara vez lo hacía cuando ambos Holmes estaban en la misma habitación, era raro ver a Sherlock perder la compostura de esa manera; él generalmente no dejaba que las emociones le ganaran de ese modo. 

—Así es… bastardo y oculto. ¿Te das cuenta que te metió allí para que nadie supiera de ti, no es verdad?. 

—Sherlock, por favor… Deja tus paranoias de lado, esto no tiene nada que ver con el apellido Holmes o papá. Soy yo el que necesita ayuda. 

—Pues la tienes, de mi puedes estar seguro. Pero no te escucharé hasta que Mycroft salga de aquí, Max, y esa es mi última palabra. 

—También lo necesito a él… Sherlock, por favor, escúchame. 

—¡No!. 

Y esa fue su última palabra. Salió de la sala a grandes pasos, oyéndose como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con demasiada fuerza. John no prestó atención a la mancha en la alfombra del té derramado, ni al hecho de que el joven en medio de su sala había comenzado a llorar en silencio sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas. 

—Prepara algo más de té, Mycroft, creo que tu hermano lo necesita… Yo iré a hablar con Sherlock. —“Siempre me toca lo más fácil,” pensó, caminando hacia la habitación. 

Y en verdad, quizás por esa vez, sí fuera algo fácil en realidad. Giró la perilla de la puerta sin trabar y rápidamente se metió en el cuarto. Buscó la figura de Sherlock en la penumbra de la habitación, y la encontró en un rincón, de espalda a él. Más parecía un niño puesto en penitencia que un hombre adulto enojado por… por, vaya a saber Dios qué. 

—¿Sherlock?. 

—Sé que no te gustó cómo me dirigí a Max, así que ahórrate el sermón, John… Sé lo que dije y por qué, y no me arrepiento de ello. 

—No estoy aquí por un sermón. No sé qué es lo que pasa entre tú y tus hermanos, pero por lo poco que veo, y llego a conocer… tu familia es agotadora. 

Demasiado, y eso era un hecho. 

—Y aún no conoces a mi madre. —Sherlock se giró, alejándose del rincón oscuro, en sus labios un atisbo de sonrisa melancólica que John no alcanzó a vislumbrar. 

—Creo que tengo suficientes Holmes en mi vida, gracias… Con uno me basta y me sobra. —Estiró su mano y esperó pacientemente; no importaba que clase de nivel de intimidad tuvieran ahora, Sherlock seguía siendo Sherlock a la hora del contacto físico, que no iniciaba él. —¿Qué está sucediendo ahí afuera? —Preguntó una vez que su compañero aceptó su mano, y acabó de alejarlo de la oscuridad del todo. 

—¿Quieres un resumen, o la historia completa?. 

—Quiero entender, Sherlock. 

—La historia completa entonces. 

John suspiró, pero no dijo nada, bastante ya era que Sherlock aceptara contarle algo acerca de su familia como para enfadarse por haber insinuado que era lerdo para entender las cosas. 

—Si me seguiste en la sala, sabes que Maximilian es un hijo, casi ilegitimo… No es mucho, más bien la idea de venganza de mi padre hacia mi madre por mi nacimiento. 

—¿Él la engañó porque tú naciste?. 

—No, John. Porque yo tampoco soy hijo legitimo. —Sherlock sonrió a la expresión en el rostro de John. —Al parecer a mi madre le gustaban los hombres más jóvenes… no hay como culparla, ella lo era cuando la casaron con el padre de Mycroft. 

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que tú tampoco eres Holmes?. 

—Técnicamente no me pueden quitar el apellido aunque no sea hijo de mi padre. Mi madre tuvo el tino de engañarlo con su hermano menor… Así que aún sigo siendo un Holmes. —La sonrisa de Sherlock fue tal vez más radiante de lo que debería haber sido, o por lo menos así lo pensó John. —En un tiempo renegué de mi apellido, hasta que descubrí que sólo le facilitaba las cosas a ellos. Que yo estuviera oculto era lo que la familia esperaba… 

—¿Por qué? No tienes la culpa por lo que tu madre hizo; tampoco tu hermano. 

—En realidad, Max no tiene conexión sanguínea conmigo, John. Ambos somos medios hermanos de Mycroft… Para total horror de él. 

Oh, eso era cierto. No tenían los mismos padres, sólo habían sido dos niños en medio de una guerra de adultos… Quizás ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué Sherlock jamás aceptaba ir donde su madre y tenía esa pelea infantil con Mycroft. Su vida de niño pudo haber sido infinitamente diferente a como él se la había imaginado. 

—Entonces, tu familia quiso ocultar los errores de tus padres… Uno eres tú, y el otro… 

—Max, sí… —Con un pesado suspiro, el detective se dejó caer en la cama. —Mycroft siempre tuvo el deber de mantenernos lejos del ojo público, ya sea intentando que trabajemos para él, o simplemente desapareciéndonos. Estoy seguro que en estos tres años, muchos de mis familiares lo habrán felicitado… ‘Felicitaciones, el bastardo uno ya está bajo tierra, sólo falta el dos’. 

John sintió escalofríos al oír la voz afectada, creyendo que Sherlock sabía muy bien a quién estaba imitando, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a la madre del detective pronunciando esas mismas palabras. 

—¿Tu verdadero padre? ¿Él no dice nada al respecto?. 

—Quizás lo diría, si estuviera vivo… Falleció antes de que cumpliera el año. No sé cómo, ni tampoco me interesó saberlo nunca… —Sus hombros se encogieron por un instante, y esa fue la única explicación que parecía dispuesto a dar. 

—Lo dicho, tu familia es agotadora. Y yo que pensé que había tenido más que suficiente con el alcoholismo de Harry y la depresión de papá luego de la muerte de mamá. —Suspiró al ver la puerta de la habitación, como si pudiera ver al joven que había estado llorando en su sala, y que había venido exclusivamente a pedirle ayuda a Sherlock. —Max tampoco tiene la culpa. ¿No puedes hacer algo por él?. 

—Primero, sacarlo del lugar en donde está… No sé por qué se dejo convencer de entrar al MI6. —Se puso de pie de un salto, dejando caer su bata y comenzando a buscar su ropa. 

En verdad Sherlock sentía que, sin ningún lazo de sangre entre ellos, Max era más su hermano que Mycroft, mas familia que su propia madre. Si él no hubiera tenido tantos problemas de joven, quizás aún tendría su compañía. 

Observó al rubio sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, mucho más de lo que podría llegar a decirle a cualquiera; pero no importaba, era John… después de todo. Y John no lo juzgaría por ello, si ya no lo había hecho antes. Su compañero tenía razón, ni él ni Max tenían la culpa de nada. 

No pudo evitar sonreírse, una mueca de alegría mixturada con un poco de tristeza. Si Max hubiera estado esos años con él, quizás a John no le hubiese importado su hermano, tal vez el grupo hubiera sido de tres en vez de dos, y él no tendría que haber dejado a John solo por tanto tiempo. 

Sí, la ayuda de Maximilian hubiera sido muy buena contra Moriarty. 

—Está casado… —Oyó a su compañero comentar detrás suyo, mientras acababa de abotonar su camisa. 

—Eso dijo. 

—Con un agente ‘doble cero’. 

—007… Agente James Bond, sí. El mejor, el consentido de la antigua M. —Suspiró sin saber qué hacer. Que el MI6 dejara a un agente solo no era bueno. Pero si Max… 

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —John estaba ya detrás suyo. 

—No… Ninguno de los tres puede, al menos no por separado, por ello están aquí. 

—¿Trabajo en equipo?. 

—Confío en Max, ya he trabajado con él… Piensa igual que yo y actúa muy parecido a mí… —Sonrió al notar la mueca en los labios del doctor. —A su defensa tal vez deba decir que no es como yo, Max es tranquilo. Pero no confío en Mycroft. 

—Es el hombre de la Reina… 

—Así es, su lealtad esta al país y a la corona. Y nosotros no somos su familia, por mucho que él quiera hacernos creer otra cosa. —Abrió la puerta con un gruñido, habría querido que su tranquilidad luego de revivir hubiera seguido al menos unas semanas más, nada demasiado tedioso, tal vez un par de casos con Lestrade antes de que llegara lo pesado… Pero al parecer las cosas comenzarían a complicarse desde ya muy temprano. 

Los ojos de Maximilian aún estaban enrojecidos cuando Sherlock llego a él; ahora quizás un poco más de lo que había visto cuando entró a su departamento. Jamás le había gustado verlo llorar, oírlo llorar… hacia que cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensara, y odiaba a cada persona que hacía a su hermano llorar. 

—Bien… ¿Qué sabes de tu agente?. 

—Mi esposo, Sherlock. 

El detective chasqueó su lengua, no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba cruzar mirada con el mayor de los Holmes. Mycroft asintió a su pregunta muda. 

—Una locura luego del triunfal regreso de Bond como agente, la primera misión bajo las órdenes del nuevo M. —Murmuró Mycroft, viendo el suelo con cansancio. 

Max sonrió ante el recuerdo, sus ojos aún nublados por las lágrimas. 

—Francia… un hotel, y esto. —Elevó su mano para que Sherlock pudiera ver su anillo. 

Los ojos claros del detective se posaron en el simple anillo de metal. No era de oro, tampoco de plata… 

—Aleación, un juguete por así decirlo. —Explicó Max, sabiendo que Sherlock entendería a qué se estaba refiriendo. 

—¿Él tiene el otro? —Preguntó, creyendo que era obvio. Pero de todas formas tenía que preguntarlo. Podía imaginarse también de qué estaba hecho el anillo, y para qué servía, pero gruñó al ver la negativa en los rizos negro de su hermano. 

—Se lo ha quitado, según parece. No tengo manera de rastrearlo, Sherlock… No hay nada. El MI6 no está dispuesto a ceder al pedido de los hombres que lo tienen. James no venderá a su país ni por las torturas más grandes… Pero aquello a lo que defiende lo está dejando solo. 

Mycroft sintió eso como una acusación directa, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Tomó el vaso de brandy que John le estaba tendiendo, y le agradeció en silencio por el detalle. Aún era muy temprano, pero visto que no había dormido, no le haría mal beber un poco. 

—¿Hace cuánto que perdiste contacto con él?. 

—Ayer por la mañana. Se siguieron todos los protocolos establecidos… pero M no quiere negociar. 

—¿Lo vendieron?. 

—No tienen motivo, James sólo ha hecho su trabajo. ¡Sherlock, mírame a mí! —El cerebro del MI6 sintió que su hermano desconfiaba de él al buscar una vez más corroboración visual con el mayor de ellos. —No creas que no sé en lo que estás pensando. 

—Que eres muy joven para él, en primer lugar… Que elegiste un mal partido, alguien que puede morir en un segundo por su país, y sin pensar en ti en ese momento. Sí, estoy pensando en eso. ¡Me importa muy poco si trabaja a dos puntas, o traiciona a la Reina misma, Max!. 

—Sherlock… por favor, no ayudas. —John murmuró. Se sentía fuera de lugar allí. Donde se estaban tratando temas de los cuales él no entendía nada. Pero sabía que debía quedarse, tres Holmes juntos en su pequeña sala era una muy mala combinación. Al menos a uno de ellos podía llegar a dominarlo con algo de suerte. 

—¿No ayudo, John? —Se volteó sólo para encontrar los ojos azules clavados en él. —¿Entonces qué hago? Cualquiera de ustedes tres díganme lo que quieren que haga… 

—Han pasado años, Sherlock… 

—¿Eso significa que mi disertación esta fuera de lugar, Maximiliam?. 

—No. Tú has sido el único que se ha preocupado por mí de manera real desde el día que nací, Sherlock… pero las cosas cambiaron. No soy más el niño que necesitaba protección. Y si hablamos con total propiedad, tú ya tienes un nuevo pilar también… quien está manteniéndote firme. 

Los ojos celestes -¡Oh Dios, cómo se parecían a los de Sherlock!-, buscaron el semblante serio del doctor Watson; una sonrisa trémula cruzó sus labios al momento en que John asintió a su mirada. 

—Quiero a James de vuelta, no me importa el precio que deba pagar. Esto no es una misión… Es personal, Sherlock. 

**Continuará.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Es apenas algo de lo que se está por desatar… no soy muy buena en la narración de situaciones de acción, así que tal vez me tarde más de la cuenta en los capítulos…


End file.
